


Dick Bagels

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, asexual bokuto, i guess thats the appropriate tag, this is fuckin gay, transboy Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: The original prompt was hair-pulling, & I fucked up, I don't know how I fucked up so bad, but at least there's hair-pulling.Basically, Kuroo pulls Bokuto's hair during the sexytimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuts/gifts).



> i wanted to try a new style so its probably weird. i havent gotten any better at ending fics tho.
> 
> the person i wrote this for told me to just name it "dick bagels" when i asked them what the title should be.

The first time Bokuto stays at his apartment after they began dating, they sleep in separate rooms. Kuroo doesn’t remember that Bokuto is still here when he wakes up, barely remembers his own name, only that he needs coffee, and he needs it now.

He stumbles out into the kitchen, squinting as he prepares his coffee. As he waits, he leans on the counter. His pajama shorts ride up, barely covering his butt, and he shivers. It’s much cooler in his apartment than he usually keeps it….

A gentle touch to the back of his thigh startles him, and he grabs at whatever is touching him. “Koutarou?”

His boyfriend manages to look a little sheepish for scaring him. “Tetsu… your legs are so long.”

With a frown, Kuroo says, “This is not the first time you’ve seen me in shorts.”

“Yes, but… these are really eye-opening. Like… wow. Your legs are amazing.” Pulling his hand out of Kuroo’s grasp, Bokuto squeezes both of the other’s thighs.

“Says you,” Kuroo mutters as he turns around.

“What does that mean?”

“Come on, Kou. Have you seen your legs? _Those_ are amazing, not these scrawny things.”

Bokuto slowly slides his hands up and down Kuroo’s thighs, looking him in the eyes. “No, yours are definitely the best.” Kuroo blushes at both the compliment and the touches, and leans back to grab his cup of coffee. When he goes to take a sip, Bokuto asks, “Are you really drinking that black?”

“Yes? I usually drink my coffee black. It’s good coffee. I trust it with my life.”

“That’s terrible,” Bokuto says. “Do you even have cream and sugar?”

“Yeah, for when people like you come to visit,” Kuroo teases. He plants a kiss, short and sweet, on his boyfriend’s lips before turning around. It doesn’t take him long to prepare another cup, and he’s just about to put the sugar in when the hands on his thighs travel up to squeeze his backside. He lets out a small yelp, looking back at Bokuto. “Kou, what…”

Bokuto looks up at him and says, “Your pajamas are really fluffy…. Sorry, did I startle you again? You’re really red.”

Putting his hands to his cheeks, Kuroo turns away. “Yeah, uh, you’re just full of surprises today.” He doesn’t tell Bokuto that he’s touching sensitive skin, that he feels heat pool low in his abdomen, that if he just moved his hands a little further…

Kuroo sips his coffee and leans back into his boyfriend’s embrace, trying not to think about it.

 

Bokuto was always an extremely affectionate guy, even before they started dating, so Kuroo isn’t really bothered by his closeness. He does, however, notice that Bokuto seems to close the distance between them much more often now. Even now, Bokuto is curled up against him on the couch, arms wrapped around him and face nuzzled into his bare shoulder. The feeling of Bokuto’s lips against his skin makes him grit his teeth, holding back a shiver.

Absently, he slides his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair, and Bokuto nuzzles further into him, completely ignoring the TV as he hums in contentment. “Feel good?” Kuroo asks, and the other makes a small affirmative noise. A tentative kiss is pressed into his skin; Kuroo can’t hold back his shudder this time. Bokuto lets out a questioning noise, having lost his ability to form coherent sentences as Kuroo plays with his hair.

Kuroo doesn’t answer, lets hands rub circles into his back and fondly watches Bokuto fall asleep.

 

The theater finally turns dark as the movie starts, and Kuroo feels a calloused hand grab his own. Intertwining his fingers with Bokuto’s, Kuroo lifts their joined hands to his lips, gently kissing each of his boyfriend’s knuckles.

When he sets their hands back on the armrest, he looks over at Bokuto, who is staring back with the intensity he’s known for. Kuroo doesn’t say anything, just leans in a little. Bokuto takes care of the rest.

Bokuto’s kisses are always hesitant, unsure, like he doesn’t know if he’s okay with it, even though he knows he wants to. Kuroo waits, squeezes the other’s hand reassuringly, until Bokuto relaxes and parts his lips. Free hand lightly cupping Bokuto’s jaw, Kuroo parts his own lips and deepens the kiss.

They don’t kiss for long; they’re in a public place, no matter how dark or empty it is, and they didn’t exactly come to the movies to make out in the back. Still, Kuroo is reluctant to pull away. It must show on his face, because Bokuto presses a short, chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away completely. They both turn back to the movie, but Kuroo is too busy glancing at his boyfriend to really pay attention.

On the way to the train station, Bokuto pulls him somewhere no one would be able to see them and kisses him so hard, Kuroo’s knees feel like jelly. As he sees him off, waiting for his own train to arrive, Kuroo lifts the collar of his shirt a little higher, covering the mark Bokuto left him.

 

“Hey, Tetsurou,” Bokuto starts, but cuts himself off, deciding against whatever he wanted to say.

They’re cuddling in Bokuto’s bed, clad in just their underwear. It was better for them that way, since Kuroo emits enough heat to warm Bokuto up, and the covers were enough for Kuroo. He finds that the skin to skin contact heats him up pretty thoroughly.

Kuroo shakes his head to clear the thirsty thoughts from his mind. “What’s up?”

With a frown, Bokuto says, “Well… I was just wondering, you know… Ah, this is kind of… Do you want to have sex?”

“Um, what?”

“Do you…,” Bokuto sounds uncertain, “well, I wanted to know if you wanted to have sex. With me. Because, like, I dunno, I just feel like… like, the times we’ve done it, you didn’t really…. Ugh, how do I put this? Like, maybe you thought it was boring? That _I’m_ … boring. And not good at sex. Or whatever.”

Kuroo blinks and shifts their positions so that Bokuto is pressed against the sheets. “I don’t think that way at all. What gave you that idea; was it something I did?”

“No, I just… um, I was coming onto you pretty strong the past few weeks? And you didn’t really…”

“Ah,” Kuroo interrupts. He sits up, hands moving to Bokuto’s face. “I thought… Oh, we’re terrible at communicating, aren’t we? I didn’t want to do anything in case you were feeling sex-repulsed, and I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to have sex with me just because I wanted to. I was trying to be… I dunno, thoughtful? That’s not the word I’m looking for, but… it doesn’t matter; I should have just talked to you.”

“Oh… so you… want to?”

With a blush, Kuroo says, “Right now?”

Bokuto sits up, causing Kuroo to slide into his lap. “Uh, yeah, if that’s cool? I’ve been trying to seduce you for weeks.”

“ _Trying_ isn’t the right word; you definitely seduced me.” Kuroo makes himself comfortable in the other’s lap, pulling a gasp out of Bokuto. “When you kiss me, I never want it to end. It’s like you’ve got some kind of spell on me, because I feel like I can never let you go.” His hands brush against Bokuto’s abdomen, firmly moving their way up to his shoulders. “God, Kou, you turn me on just by looking at me. Yeah,” Kuroo says when Bokuto glances up, “like that.” He shudders as Bokuto’s hands finally touch him, pushing him closer. “And when you touch me, it’s like my body’s on fire. I don’t think it’s possible for me to want anyone as much as I want you. Can I kiss you?”

At Bokuto’s nod, Kuroo moves in, pressing his lips gently to the other’s. He knows that he’s the only one that gets really into this, that Bokuto enjoys it sometimes but doesn’t get aroused by it. That’s why he lets his hands roam, finding sensitive spots that bring out noises from the other.

Bokuto sighs into his mouth when his hands find Bokuto’s hair. Remembering the last time he played with his boyfriend’s hair, Kuroo works through the strands and is rewarded with a small moan. He pulls away, glancing at Bokuto’s slack jaw and half-lidded eyes, before leaning in to bite at a spot behind his ear as he gives an experimental tug.

“Tetsu,” Bokuto moans, gripping the other’s waist and thrusting up. He slips his hands into Kuroo’s briefs, grabbing at his ass before letting one of his hands go further. Head against Kuroo’s shoulder, he rubs at Kuroo’s slick entrance and asks, “This okay?”

Whining, Kuroo says, “I want to… Stop, I can’t… can’t think with you doing that.”

Bokuto pulls his hands out, whimpers in disappointment when Kuroo’s hands leave his hair. “You wanna stop?” he asks when Kuroo gets off the bed.

“No, not at all.” Kuroo shakes the bottle of lube he grabbed from the drawer with a smirk. “I want you on your stomach, if you’re okay with that.”

Bokuto is on his knees when Kuroo crawls back on the bed and tugs at the waistband of Bokuto’s underwear. “Lemme get this off for you,” he murmurs, and Bokuto hums his consent, which quickly turns into a groan as Kuroo deliberately palms his crotch before slowly pushing his briefs down. “Lay down for me please.”

Biting his lip, Bokuto stretches his body out and lowers himself to the bed. Kuroo’s moan makes him laugh. “You’re not the only one who can tease.” He looks up just in time to see Kuroo open the lube, spreads his legs and lets Kuroo squeeze the liquid directly onto him.

Kuroo rubs the lube against Bokuto’s hole, covering his fingers until he’s satisfied, then tosses the bottle aside. “Gonna need to pick up some more of that,” he says, pressing a finger to Bokuto. “Been busy lately?”

With Kuroo’s finger teasing his entrance, Bokuto takes a while to answer. “Mm, yeah,”  he breathes, “think about you, about us, in this position. Your dick in me, fucking me into the mattress as… as you...” Bokuto interrupts himself, biting his lip in an attempt to stifle the moan escaping from his throat as Kuroo finally pushes his finger inside.

“Ah, sorry, got a little excited there. I… didn’t bring my dick though; you okay with just my fingers?”

“Yes, god, yes, Tetsu.” Eager, Bokuto pushes back on Kuroo’s finger. “Just move already.”

“What’s the magic word?”

The look Bokuto throws over his shoulder is deadly, and Kuroo fears for his life for a second. “Tetsurou,” Bokuto says, “if you don’t fuck me _right now_ …”

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” Kuroo starts moving his finger, leaning down to press kisses into Bokuto’s shoulders. It isn’t long before he’s putting in another finger. “Still doing good?” When Bokuto nods, he moves up to nip at his ear. “You’re beautiful, you know. Absolutely perfect. No one can compare to you.”

Bokuto pants into the sheets. The fingers in him thrust in and out as they stretch him, and he whines. “Tetsu… Tetsurou, I…”

“Another one?”

Trembling, Bokuto nods. He waits for Kuroo to gently push in a third finger, gritting his teeth at the slight burn. When Kuroo stops moving, he blurts out, “I want you to pull my hair.”

Kuroo hesitates for a moment before sitting up, the hand he was using to hold himself up free to slide into Bokuto’s hair. “How hard?”

“Yank my hair out, I don’t care, I just need you to pull.”

As soon as Bokuto says what he needs, Kuroo grips his hair tight and tugs hard enough to lift Bokuto’s head, long fingers pressing at his prostate at the same time. He watches, enraptured, as Bokuto cries out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Setting a fast pace with his fingers, he continues to tug the other’s hair harder and harder. “You look so good like this,” he murmurs, and Bokuto sobs when he hauls him up onto his knees with the grip on his hair. “So good, so perfect, all for me. You’re everything to me, Koutarou. And there’s nothing I want more right now than for you to come.”

It only takes a few more thrusts for Bokuto to come, dirtying the sheets. Kuroo waits until Bokuto goes slack against him, gently removing his fingers and lowering him to the clean side of the bed. He wipes off his hands and leans over Bokuto’s body, pressing their foreheads together. “You okay there?”

Bokuto opens his eyes, still breathing hard. “More than okay…. Damn….”

Pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, Kuroo lays down on top of Bokuto, putting his full weight on him. “Since it’s dirty over there, I guess I’ll have to sleep right here tonight,” he says. His hands go to his boyfriend’s head, gently massaging his scalp. “Sure you’re okay? I took out a few strands.”

“Trust me, Tetsu. I think my soul just came outta my dick; I’m doing great.” With a yawn, Bokuto wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist. “What about you? I can feel how wet you are.”

Kuroo hums, thinking. “Eh… it’s fine. Like, I’m ridiculously turned on, but you look like you’re about to fall asleep any second now, so I can wait.”

“I…,” Bokuto looks sheepish. “You got me. But I can stay awake long enough to get you off!”

Kissing his collarbone, Kuroo says, “Well, you did rile me up for weeks…. Honestly though, I want to ride you, and I’d rather not have you fall asleep on me. Or in me.”

Bokuto pouts. “That’s fair, I guess. I love you.” He squeezes the man in his arms. “Thank you for taking care of me. Promise I’ll take care of you in the morning.”

“Mm, thank you for letting me take care of you. Don’t force yourself to do anything though, okay? I’m fine.”

“No, I want to.” Bokuto rubs circles into Kuroo’s back. “I’ll let you know if I feel differently in the morning, if that makes you feel better.”

With a final kiss to the underside of Bokuto’s jaw, Kuroo settles in to sleep. “Yeah, it does. Love you too.”

It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep, despite Kuroo’s predicament. And if Kuroo wakes up grinding against Bokuto, well, Bokuto is more than willing to take care of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes & also how bad this is. im tired & i dont think i want to write in this style ever again. good experiment tho.

Kuroo breathes out a rough moan, opening his eyes to the sight of his boyfriend’s red ears. There’s an itch under his skin, a fire burning in his abdomen that he doesn’t understand. Maybe he’s still horny from last night? “Kou?”

“Ah, Tetsu, you’re awake,” Bokuto says. His hands squeeze Kuroo’s waist, and his thumbs press into Kuroo’s sensitive hipbones. “You seemed like you were having a… good dream.”

It takes a few moments for Kuroo to process Bokuto’s words before he’s blushing and scrambling to sit up, mortified. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” He trails off when Bokuto grips tight, holds him in place.

“It’s okay, Tetsu. Let me do what I promised?” Bokuto kisses his flaming cheek as he brings his hands up Kuroo’s abdomen to the hem of his sports bra.

With a nod, Kuroo removes his bra, sighing a little in relief. The flush on his face gets darker when he grabs Bokuto’s hands and drags them up, and, before he gets completely distracted, he lifts himself up just enough to take off his briefs. He tangles his fingers in the other’s hair, shudders at the touches to his sensitive skin. “Kou, I need…”

“I’ve got you.” Bokuto moves his hand down to rub at Kuroo’s entrance, waiting until the other is whining into his neck before he presses in. He adds another finger almost immediately after feeling how wet his boyfriend is. His movements are slow and thorough, making sure Kuroo can feel every little thing he does. He gets a nip to his collarbone in response.

By the time Bokuto takes out his fingers, Kuroo is wrecked. He lets himself be lifted as the man under him sits up and scoots back to lean against the headboard. His legs tremble when he tries to position himself.

Bokuto grins, eyes dark with desire as he holds himself steady. “You ready for this sweet dick?”

With a shaky laugh, Kuroo says, “I wouldn’t call it _sweet_ , but I like it better than any other dessert.”

“Oh my god.” Bokuto muffles his giggles in his boyfriend’s shoulder. It turns into a moan when Kuroo starts grinding down onto his cock. He grits his teeth, trying not to thrust up into the wet heat slowly surrounding him.

Kuroo moans too, pushing his hair back with one hand and using Bokuto’s shoulder to hold himself up with the other. “I’m not gonna last at all. Like, maybe less than a minute,” he warns when he’s finally seated.

“Good,” Bokuto says, and he grips Kuroo’s hips hard enough to bruise. “I didn’t do all that teasing for nothing.”

“What, you _want_ me to come super early?”

“Yeah, you said you liked it.”

It takes Kuroo a moment to realize what Bokuto means; when he does, his entire face burns. “ _Oh_.” He didn’t think Bokuto would remember something they randomly discussed during one of their late night talks.

Bokuto leans forward and presses a sweet kiss to his lips. Trailing down to his neck, he murmurs, “That okay?”

“Yes,” Kuroo says, breathless. It feels like he’s been on the edge for so long, even when Bokuto is just marking him, when they’re not moving at all and the anticipation makes that itch under his skin so much worse, he feels like he’s about to come. “I’m so close, Kou. You’re so good to me, so good _for_ me….” He lifts himself up, savoring the moment as much as his wobbly thighs will let him, then sinks back down.

Bokuto’s whimper is covered up by the loud moan Kuroo lets out. He doesn’t bother moving, because it only takes a little more of that until Kuroo is shaking against him, digging his nails into Bokuto’s shoulders.

Kuroo’s just started to come down when Bokuto asks, “Ready?” He nods and, feeling slightly dizzy, starts moving again. He lets Bokuto do most of the work, trying to get himself together as the other picks him up and drops him on his cock. There’s a heat burning in his body, overwhelming, and moving his hips is all he can manage.

Eventually, Bokuto pushes forward, Kuroo’s back hitting the bed as he continues thrusting. There is something purple in his hand, buzzing, and it’s not until it’s pressed against his clit that Kuroo realizes his boyfriend must have grabbed his vibrator. His legs wrap around Bokuto’s hips, and his fingers grip the other’s hair.

“Fuck, Tetsu,” Bokuto cries out. “Just a little more, please, please.”

The overwhelming sensation covers every inch of him, and Kuroo moans, louder and louder, until he’s screaming as he comes for the second time. It’s like time has stopped, and all he can hear is Bokuto chanting his name, all he can feel and all he can see is Bokuto, Bokuto, Bokuto.

He doesn’t open his eyes until Bokuto pulls out, and he watches Bokuto bite his lip as he comes all over Kuroo’s chest. When Bokuto collapses on him, he lets out a small _oof_ before relaxing completely; the weight on top of him grounds him.

They lay there in silence, trying to catch their breath. It’s a little gross, with the fluids drying on his chest and lower half, but for now, they’re content. Bokuto hums when Kuroo’s fingers start to massage his scalp. “You know,” he starts, “I think you made more of a mess than I did.”

The flush that was fading away from Kuroo’s face comes back full force. “You wanted this mess to happen.”

“Well, yeah! I wanted to make you squirt. It felt good, right?”

“It was amazing, Koutarou. I didn’t scream just for the hell of it. Speaking of that,” Kuroo manages to look embarrassed, “your roommates are still out, right?”

Bokuto sits up abruptly. “Uh…”

“Kou, please… please tell me they didn’t hear that.”

“I’m, like, 54% sure they’re not here.”

“That’s not a high percentage!”

With a nervous laugh, Bokuto gets up and puts on his briefs. “It’s higher than half? Look, I’ll go check.” He opens his door, peaking out for a bit before turning back. “All clear! No one here.”

Kuroo rolls out of the bed, mortified. Turning the other around, he gingerly touches the scratch marks on Bokuto’s back. “Holy shit, did I do that? They look… nasty. We should clean these.”

“Oh, let’s shower together!” Bokuto runs back to the bed and pulls the covers off, quickly throwing them in the hamper and rushing to the bathroom.

When Kuroo makes it to the bathroom, Bokuto is naked again and has already turned on the shower, waiting for him. He’s pulled into his boyfriend’s arms, and he closes his eyes and presses their foreheads together. “Hey,” Kuroo says, smiling.

“Hey.” Bokuto rubs his lower back gently, drawing a sigh from Kuroo’s lips. “Good?”

“Mm, yeah.” He tilts his head and leans in, kisses him for a long while. “You?” he asks when he pulls away, opening his eyes.

“Yeah.” With a smile, he continues, “With you here, I’m always good.”

Kuroo laughs. “That’s cheesy.”

“And it’s true.”

Blushing, Kuroo starts pushing Bokuto towards the shower. “We should get in before all the hot water runs out.”

Bokuto chuckles, but lets the other manhandle him under the spray of warm water. His hands press into Kuroo’s skin, exploring familiar territory, and he kisses all over his face, gentle and affectionate.

The smile on Kuroo’s face gets wider. “You’re such a dork,” he says. “Lemme wash your hair, dude.”

“Mm, ‘kay.” Bokuto kisses his nose one last time before backing up and turning around. “We should go somewhere after this. A restaurant, maybe.”

“Like, a date?”

Kuroo’s fingers massaging his head distracts him, and he doesn’t answer for a moment. “Yeah, a date. Every time we hang out, it’s a date, isn’t it? Or do I need to be more romantic?”

“No, you’re _plenty_ romantic,” Kuroo snorts. “Remember when you got me a bouquet of condom roses?”

“That was one of the best ideas I’ve ever had, and you know it.” Feeling Kuroo’s hands leave his hair, he leans back and lets Kuroo grab the showerhead to rinse it. “Hey, Tetsu?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” Bokuto turns around and pulls Kuroo close again. “I’m so happy you’re with me. Like, you decided to be with me? And that’s cool.”

Kuroo puts the showerhead back, wrapping his arms tight around Bokuto. “I love you too. And I find it cool that you decided to be with me too.”

With a blush, Bokuto hides his face in Kuroo’s neck. “Please forget I said that.”

“Never.”


End file.
